April
by Creator-Tan
Summary: A collection of Kinshiro/Yumoto drabbles as part of an April Prompt Challenge.
1. April Fools

"Good morning guys!"

The other members of the Defense Club looked to the door.

"Hey, Yumo-" Everyone halted.

"Kinshiro!?"

Kinshiro, who now stood before them wearing a first year's uniform, cocked his head to the side. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"Kinchan, why are you dressed like that?" Atsushi was the first to recover.

"Why are you calling me Kinshiro? It's me-Yumoto!" Kinshiro smiled brightly, holding up a peace sign.

"Wom-san!" Kinshiro tackled the alien and cuddled it with Yumoto's average ferocity.

The rest of the group looked at the scene in horror.

"What's going on?" En whispered.

"I don't know; do you think a monster had something to do with it?" Atsushi glanced back. Kinshiro was giggling madly.

"No, Wombat assured us the show was cancelled." Io muttered, biting his thumbnail.

"It's like the time Yumoto caught a cold." Ryuu said.

"We don't even know what caused that then!" Atsushi racked his brain for ways to turn his friend back to normal.

"Wait." Everyone stopped to look at En.

"If Kinshiro is here….where's Yumoto?"

Everyone reeled back in shock.

"We have to go find him!" Ryuu said, "But where would he be?"

"Since we have Kinshiro, it would probably be wise to check with the Student Council." Io uncrossed his legs, setting his laptop aside.

"But we can't just leave him here!" Atsushi stood and walked over to Kinshiro.

The President looked up from his cuddle attack, smiling at Atsushi.

"Hey...um, Yumoto."

"What is is, Kinugawa-senpai?" Kinshiro let got of Wombat for a second. (The poor creature was able to get away, thankfully.)

"We have to go see the Student Council for, um, club business. Are you coming?"

Kinshiro stood up, eyes glittering. "Of course! Arima-senpai serves the best snacks!"

Kinshiro skipped out into the hall. Atsushi looked back at the rest of the Defense Club with worry.

The walk down to the Student Council room was...awkward to say the least. Kinshiro hummed and smiled the whole time, joyfully greeting everyone that passed, getting distracted by the sight of food. For Yumoto, all of this would be normal, but for stoic, serious, no-nonsense Kinshiro? It was a little more than off-putting.

Everyone sighed in relief when they arrived at the Student Council room. "Alright...Yumoto, now we-" Atsushi halted when he noticed Kinshiro was missing.

"Where did he go!?" They all exclaimed at once.

"When did he-"

The door to the Student Council room opened suddenly. Akoya looked both relieved and annoyed.

"What have you done?" He whispered harshly.

"What are you talking about?" Ryuu asked defensively.

"This!" Akoya pointed into the Council room.

"Yu-Yu-Yumoto?!"

"Akoya, does the Defense Club have any business with us?" Yumoto was dressed in the crisp white Student Council uniform, a blank look on his face.

"Yes, President, they're um...here to discuss a budget. They want to remodel."

"Make it quick. Keep quiet. There's much work to be done." Yumoto's voice was sharp and serious.

"He just waltzed in here and took President's place. He insists he's Kinshiro. What is going on?" Akoya demanded.

"So it's happening to Yumoto too…" Io mumbled.

"Too? What are you talking about?" Akoya looked at Io.

"This morning Kusatsu walked in acting as if he were Yumoto." Io replied.

"President? What? Well then, where is he?" Akoya crossed his arms.

"We, um, we kind of lost him." Atsushi said sheepishly.

"YOU WHAT?" Akoya was fuming.

"Gero." Yumoto didn't look up.

Akoya twitched. He sighed and, with a tight smile muttered, "Where could he have gone?"

"That's the problem. We-" Atsushi was interrupted by a knocking.

Everyone looked to the window. Kinshiro was smushing his face into the glass, smiling like an idiot.

"WHAT?" Akoya stumbled backwards.

Yumoto rose from his desk calmly. He swiftly opened the window and Kinshiro clambered in, falling into Yumoto's arms.

The two stood up. Kinshiro buried his face in Yumoto's hair and held him from behind. Yumoto held one of the hands Kinshiro put around his waist. The two wore sly grins.

"April Fools." They both said simultaneously.

"What did I miss?" Arima walked in, holding a bag of snacks.


	2. Pizza

Day 2: Pizza (AU)

* * *

Living alone is great. After long insufferable hours of being forced to interact with idiots, coming back home to an empty, quiet apartment is the most enjoyable part of the day.

….That is, until the holiday breaks roll around.

Yes, living alone sucks when you have no friends and no plans. And leave it to Kinshiro to finish all his work beforehand. Holiday breaks mean three weeks of lazing around doing absolutely nothing, which would be fine for most people, but Kinshiro is the type who always wants to be busy. Being bored is Kinshiro's worst nightmare.

He reread the page again before giving up and putting the book down. Kinshiro laid on his couch, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm twenty-three years old," he muttered bitterly, "I should not be washed up already."

Kinshiro's stomach growled loudly. He groaned. It's too late to make dinner now. Kinshiro shut up his stomach with a granola bar and opened up his laptop, hoping to drown his hunger in YouTube videos.

He checked his email; nestled in the porn spam, he was surprised to find a coupon for a pizza place he had never heard of. Out of curiosity, he clicked the link. Kurotama's Pizzeria had only a handful of reviews, but they were all full of praise. Kinshiro's stomach growled again. He shrugged and took the plunge. Fifteen percent off if you order online; what a steal.

Half an hour and two FNAF let's plays later, there was a knock on the door. Kinshiro grabbed his wallet and opened the door. He yawned. Then the noticed the delivery boy.

"Thank you for using Kurotama's!" He said cheerily.

"Yeah, sure," Kinshiro reached into his wallet, "How much do I owe you?"

"Eleven ninety-nine!" The delivery boy smiled brightly.

Kinshiro pulled out the smallest bill he had on him and traded it for the pizza.

Kinshiro went to close the door when the delivery boy stopped him. "Fifty dollars! Sir, I need to give you your change!"

"Keep it." Kinshiro placed the pizza down on the coffee table. "Thanks for the pizza."

The delivery boy stared at Kinshiro in awe. "No, thank you!"

Kinshiro leaned against the doorframe and watched the boy skip away. The kid grabbed the helmet off of his motorcycle and had strapped it on when he caught sight of Kinshiro.

The boy waved excitedly. Kinshiro blushed and waved back shyly.

Kinshiro closed the door. His stomach growled again.

"Goddamnit," He muttered.

He turned on the TV, not paying attention, and grabbed a slice of pizza.

It was actually really good!

Though he would never admit it, Kinshiro ate over half of the pizza himself. He wrapped the remaining slices in foil and put them in the fridge. Then his actions came back to haunt him. Kinshiro was so full he couldn't move. He fell asleep on the couch where he would later wake up with a kink in his neck.

Kinshiro ordered another pizza from Kurotama's three days later. If asked, he would tell you it was part laziness and part great pizza. He wouldn't tell you he wanted to see the cute blonde delivery boy again.

"Thank you for using Kurotama's!" The delivery boy smiled.

"What's your name?" Kinshiro blurted. His face turned bright red.

The boy blinked. Then, with a laugh, he balanced the pizza on one hand and held out his other. "I'm Yumoto Hakone. You are?"

"A-ah, I-um" Kinshiro shook the extended hand. "I'm Kinshiro. Kinshiro Kusatsu."

"Nice to meet you Kinshiro. Here's your pizza. Don't worry about the cost; this one's on the house!"

"Eh?" Kinshiro said as the grabbed the pizza. "At least let me tip you." Kinshiro grabbed another fifty from his wallet.

"No, I can't accept this." Yumoto said gently.

"You will." Kinshiro stubbornly pushed the bill into Yumoto's hands.

"If you really, really want me to." Yumoto said with a chuckle. He put the dollar into his pocket.

"Thanks again, Kinshiro!" Yumoto walked back to his motorcycle.

Kinshiro blinked. Then he blushed. He watched the delivery boy drive off.

"Yumoto Hakone." He said to himself, grabbing a slice of pizza.

The third time Kinshiro ordered pizza from Kurotama's was another three days later. Yumoto showed up with a sly grin and asked, "Do you have a pizza addiction, Kinshiro?"

Kinshiro gave him seventy-five dollar this time and wouldn't stop blushing. Yumoto winked before he left and when he sat on his bike, he held his hand to his ear in a "call me" fashion. Kinshiro was confused, but then he opened the pizza box and saw a number written on the lid.

Kinshiro bit his thumbnail, phone in hand. He put the number into his phone immediately, but that was two days ago. Would he seem needy? What would he even say? "I want to see you again". Is that a creepy request?

He took a deep breath and pressed the call button, his heart pounding in his chest. Oh wait, what if he was working? Kinshiro was about to hang up and give up when he heard a "Hello?"

"Ah!" He was startled, "I, mean, um, hi, Yumoto. It's Kinshiro."

"Kinshiro! I was hoping you would call!"

Kinshiro blushed and smiled softly. "Yeah, I, well, I was wondering if you'd, um, if you'd like to hang out sometime?"

He heard Yumoto laugh. "Of course! I'm free this Friday. Anyplace in mind?"

Oh shit. Kinshiro hadn't planned this far. "Um, I don't know. I've kind of been wanting to see this new movie? I think, hold on a second, I'll check."

"I love movies!" Yumoto hummed a tune while Kinshiro looked up movie screenings.

"There's a show at nine." Kinshiro mumbled, forgetting he was on the phone.

"I'll pick you up at eight-forty-five?"

Kinshiro blushed (again. He'd been doing that a lot lately). "S-sure."

"It's a date! Bye, Kinshiro"

"O-okay, Yumoto." Kinshiro hung up. He hid his red face in his arms.

"A….date." Kinshiro peeked out from between his fingers, "I have a date."

Friday finally rolled around and Kinshiro wouldn't stop pacing. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey sweater. He tripped and almost fell on his face when he heard the doorbell.

Yumoto stood at the door wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a red cardigan. "Ready to go?" God that smile was beautiful. Kinshiro nodded and followed Yumoto out.

"Have you ever ridden on a motorcycle?" Yumoto asked, handing Kinshiro a helmet.

"Maybe twice? When I was thirteen?"

"Cool!" Yumoto hopped on and tapped the seat behind him.

Kinshiro blushed and sat behind Yumoto. "I left the sidecar at home; it smelled like pizza."

Kinshiro chuckled and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Yumoto's waist. The blonde hummed happily. The drive wasn't very long.

"We're here!" Yumoto chirped.

Kinshiro pouted, not wanting to let go. He did, eventually.

Yumoto chatted. He asked what type of hobbies Kinshiro had, what type of music he liked, his favorite book. He always offered his own answers, too. The two found out they had the same taste in books, and had a lengthy discussion about which volume was the best in a series.

"But book seven had the most character development. Ari and Violet were finally able to let go of their differences for the good of Sparrow. They realized how petty their hatred for each other was when compared to the love Sparrow had for both of them!" Kinshiro argued.

"What about in book five? Sparrow's backstory is revealed and we see why he's so affected by the loss of Mother." Yumoto ordered the snacks.

"Yes the backstory was beautifully written, but what about when Sparrow finally confessed to Ari? The torment and tension in the group was so well done. You could feel the struggle they all had to go through as they coupled their confused emotions with their anxiety over the Escape."

"Okay, you're right. Without book seven, the series would've fallen apart. Book five felt like filler, no matter how good it was." Yumoto said sheepishly.

Kinshiro smiled triumphantly. Yumoto laughed.

They sat at the top row in the very middle, the "best seats" Yumoto said.

They continued chatting until the previews started. "I love watching the previews," Yumoto whispered.

"So do I," Kinshiro agreed. Yumoto grinned.

The lights dimmed. Kinshiro felt a light tap on his hand. He looked over. Yumoto was blushing. Kinshiro smiled softly and turned his hand over on the armrest, allowing Yumoto to lace their fingers together.

"She was such a strong character! Why would they give her such a cliche ending? Was there even any connection between her and Tyler?" Kinshiro ranted.

"Maybe she wasn't in love with him, but with the idea of freedom." Yumoto replied.

"But she's smarter than to spend the rest of her life with someone she doesn't love."

"That's true, but it would be a lot easier to run away and start over from a tourist country than on an island." Yumoto threw away his empty cup.

"That's true! Why else would she pack her mother's china set if she was just going to come back to it!" Kinshiro's eyes glittered.

"I swear if they mess it up in the sequel-"

Yumoto laughed. He squeezed Kinshiro's hand. Then Kinshiro realized that they'd never let go. He blushed.

Kinshiro sat a little closer on the ride home.

Yumoto walked him to his door. He looked at Kinshiro shyly. "So, will there be a next time?"

"Definitely."

"Can I kiss you?"

Kinshiro didn't answer. Instead, he gently pressed his lips to the blonde's.

When he pulled away, Yumoto gasped. "I can't figure you out, Kinshiro Kusatsu," Yumoto said playfully.

He kissed Kinshiro's cheek. "But I'll have a lot of fun trying."

Kinshiro ordered pizza four times the next week.

* * *

A/N: A pizza delivery AU? Okay. I think this one came out better than the last.

Day 3: Movie Marathon


	3. Movie Marathon

Day 3: Movie Marathon

* * *

After "Can I Destroy the Earth?" was cancelled, the former Battle Lovers and Chevaliers all found they were missing something. All this monster hunting had been a really big part of their day-to-day schedule, but suddenly, gone. So, to rope their lives back into normalcy, Ryuu proposed a monthly movie night. Once a month, everyone will get together for a movie marathon. The location switches from Io's or Ryuu's because the two share the biggest TVs and the best movie collections.

It's a fun way to hang out and be normal teenagers. This movie night, however is going to be different.

It was just recently that Yumoto and Kinshiro revealed they were dating. Everyone was accepting and supportive, if not a little shocked. This movie night was going to be the first one they'll spend as an official couple.

Which would be fine and all, but….

"Darling, I'm trying to watch the movie!" Yumoto giggled, squirming in his boyfriend's lap, shying away from tickling fingers.

Kinshiro kissed Yumoto's temple, then the nape of his neck, then his cheek, then the top of his head. Yumoto giggled madly. It turned into a kissing war. Kinshiro smiled through the sweet smooches he and Yumoto shared. They were in their own little world.

A world that annoyed the rest of their friends.

Everyone else was groaning at the cutesy displays of affection.

"Babe, please!" Kinshiro said breathlessly.

"Not today, beautiful!" Yumoto replied, going in to steal another kiss.

"Make it stop!" Akoya whined.

"I'm getting cavities just being near them." En mumbled.

"Have they no respect for the single!" Ryuu groaned.

Atsushi had no words. He was desperately trying to focus on the movie, but blocking out the puppy-love behind him wasn't easy. Io agreed. The two sat miserably with a bowl of popcorn between them, wondering if they should intervene. They didn't have to.

The love birds looked up, sprawled over the couch. Ryuu and Akoya stood over the two, arms crossed.

"Get a room already!" They said simultaneously.

Kinshiro and Yumoto looked at each other. Yumoto grinned coyly. He stood up, turned around, and threw his boyfriend over his shoulder.

"We're going to be using your guest room, Io-senpai!" Yumoto called out, "See you tomorrow!"

Kinshiro blushed and covered his face with his hands.

Everyone froze in shock as Yumoto made his way to the stairs, carrying the Student Council President like a sack of potatoes.

"Those sheets are expensive!" Io yelled indignantly.

They all tried in vain to ignore the unmistakable thumping from the room above. Kinshiro's scream of pleasure made Akoya stand up.

"How about we all just leave and come back later?" He said frantically, red-faced.

Everyone agreed.

Next movie night, Yumoto and Kinshiro were placed on opposite sides of the room.

No one is really sure if the kisses and inappropriate pantomiming from the two was any better.

* * *

Day 4: The Ocean

A/N: I actually like this one. It was fun to write.


	4. The Ocean

Day 4: The Ocean

* * *

Kinshiro never liked the beach. Sticky saltwater, irritating sand, annoying people. Not to mention the heat. The burning, fiery sun never got along well with his pale complexion.

His boyfriend, however, seemed to love the beach. Though he loved everywhere he went, Yumoto seemed be most at home in the water. Kinshiro watched the blonde splash around in the ocean from his spot under the umbrella. He sighed and opened his book.

As always, Yumoto was very popular. Kinshiro's eye twitched. Yumoto was surrounded by people, again. He helped a couple put away their things, played with a group of children, joined a volleyball game, and caught a fly away sunhat for a young girl. He charmed everyone. Again.

Kinshiro would say he _sulked; _he does not _pout. _Yumoto was amazing and perfect and that was a problem,_ dammit! _Kinshiro almost ripped a page from his book before sighing and laying back. Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. Kinshiro groggily opened his eyes. (When had he closed them? When had he fallen asleep?) Yumoto smiled down at him.

"Ready to go, love?" Yumoto said cheerily.

Kinshiro smiled and sat up. He was about to kiss the blonde when suddenly-

"Hi, Yummo-kun!" It was the sunhat girl he helped earlier.

"Oh, hello, Aki-chan." Yumoto's smile seemed more forced. "I was just about to pack up and leave, so-"

"And leave me all alone?" she giggled, "Come on, Yummo-kun! There's a house party just up the beach. Come with me! You'll have fun!" She twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

Kinshiro scowled deeply. He stood up and cleared his throat, putting away his book. The girl gasped.

"I can even set up your friend!" she persisted, "Please, Yummo-kun! I have to replay you for helping me!" She leaned up close to Yumoto, who looked more and more uncomfortable with the passing second.

"No, again, no thanks" Yumoto said gently, "I'm just going to-"

"Uwah! At least give me your number?" The girl winked.

Kinshiro snapped. "I'd hoped you had enough common sense to figure out that you are a nuisance. It would seem that I was horribly mistaken."

The girl looked appalled. "What a jerk! Yummo-kun, ditch this heartless know-it-all and come with me!"

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Kinshiro glowered at the girl. "We do not want you here. we wish to leave here and you are making it impossible with your wretched babbling, you incoherent buffoon!"

"How dare you speak for Yummo-kun! What do you know, you bastard!" She raised a hand and

_Slap!_

"Yumoto!" "Yummo-kun!"

Yumoto stood in between the two, a red mark on his face.

"Yummo-kun! Why did you defend this-"

Yumoto spun around and grabbed Kinshiro. He dipped him deeply, planting a hard hiss to his lips.

The girl gasped. Yumoto lifted up. He looked at the girl, holding Kinshiro tightly to his side.

"Don't you ever talk about my boyfriend like that." His voice was serious. "We are leaving."

With a pale face, the girl stared.

Kinshiro, smug as hell, said, "Goodbye, sweetie~" and turned to help Yumoto pack their things.

The girl walked away, but not before Kinshiro flipped her the bird as a parting gift.

"Today was exhausting," Yumoto sighed, "When we get home, all my attention is on you."

Kinshiro blushed. He turned to Yumoto, breathless. "Please."

Yumoto smiled softly. He lifted one of Kinshiro's hands to his lips, "Whatever you wish, darling."

Kinshiro practically dragged Yumoto back to their apartment at lightspeed.

* * *

Day 5: Mushrooms

A/N:...Close enough.


	5. Mushrooms

Day 5: Mushrooms

* * *

"A costume party? Of course we'll come! Right, darling?"

"I mean, I'll have to make sure there isn't any Student Council work I have to complete…"

"Aw, come on, babe! One day off won't hurt; please, Kinshiro~"

"Alright….if this comes back to haunt me, it's on you, Yumoto!"

"Hun, stop that! That tickles!"

"Yumoto, Kin-chan! I'm glad you could make it!"

"It's no problem, Kinugawa-senpai! What are you dressed as?"

"We're Black Butler characters; I'm William and En-chan is Undertaker."

"Why does he have _so much hair. _I can't see anything!"

"And I love your costumes, Yumoto! Mario for life! Haha!"

"Thanks, Kinugawa-senpai!"

"Yumoto...please tell me again why I'm _Princess Peach?"_

"It was the only Mario costume that fit you, love, and you refused to let me change costumes. Why was that, exactly?"

"..."

"Kinshiro, sweetheart, do I have to tickle answers out of you again~"

"You...you just look so cute in that costume."

"Aw, babe!"

"What is it again? Some weird mushroom thing?"

"I still can't believe you were a Playstation kid."

"Hey, President! Nice dress!"

"Akoya!"

"Calm down, Kinshiro; he's just teasing you. What are you dressed as, Akoya-senpai?"

"Princess Star Butterfly~ Who else?"

"...And I'm Marco, by the way."

"Ibushi, stop! You're going to mess up my hair!"

"No way! You watch Star Vs, too!"

"Ryuu? You're a Gravity Falls fan? Where'd you get that replica journal?"

"Io bought if for me!"

"Early birthday present; he wouldn't stop begging."

"For the journal, or to get you in that dashing Bill Cipher costume~"

"Akoya! Hands off! You keep your Starco away from my BillDip!"

"Ryuu-senpai! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, Yumoto, as long as this heart-faced, no-good, _flirt, _stays away from _my man!" _

"Don't worry, Zaou-kun, I'll keep Akoya very….distracted."

"Ibushi! Stop being such a tease!"

"Hey, Yumoto, we should go before we're roped into another one of their...things."

"Good idea. Last time I tried to keep the peace, I ended up with a mouthful of glitter. It's a lot harder to get out of your teeth than you'd think."

"Where was I when all this happened?"

"Field trip."

"Ah. Hey, want to ditch early?"

"Do you really want to be rude, beautiful?"

"Do _you _want to see what I'm wearing under this skirt?"

"Point taken. Let's go!"

"Yumoto! Slow down! It's hard to run in these heels!"

"Fine then. Upsie-daisy!"

"Yumoto, put me down!"

"If you don't want to run, I'll just have to carry you; you are a princess after all~"

"Just get us home quickly so I can take those shorts off of you!"

"Impatient, darling?"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Make me~"

"Fine."

"Hun, it's hard to kiss and walk at the same time. Can you wait a little longer?"

"Humph. If you insist."

"And now, stardust, the real party can begin~"

"Ah, nn, Yumoto!"

"Hey, Atsushi, have you seen Yumoto and Kinshiro?"

"No, I think they left early."

"I wonder why…"

"_Oh, Yumoto!" _

"Actually...I think I might know why. Hey, Ryuu, want some punch?"

* * *

Day 6: Art

A/N: Feeling a little down, a little lonely, so I wrote something easy and self-indulgent.


	6. Art

Day 6: Art

* * *

"Hey babe, what's with all the ribbon?" Yumoto gestures to the assorted stacks of spools sitting innocently on the kitchen counter.

Kinshiro rubs the dried glue off his hands, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. "It's art."

"Where did all these bows come from?" Arima cocks his head to the side.

Multicolored ribbon bows of all patterns are scattered around the Student Council room.

They adorn the chandelier, the chair legs, doorknobs and desk handles, there was a tiny bow on each and every pen.

Akoya plucks a tea cup from the saucer, grimacing. A little pink bow is tied neatly around the handle. "This is beyond strange. We must-"

The door opens. "President!"

Kinshiro walks to Arima. He stares at his friend. Akoya and Arima are stunned in confused silence, waiting for the President's next move.

Kinshiro opens his jacket. Hanging from the interior are spools of ribbon; twenty, thirty, maybe fifty! Ribbon of all sizes and material.

Kinshiro wordlessly tugs Arima's wrist to his face. With a pair of scissors that appeared seemingly out of nowhere, he twists, ties, snips ribbon in a flurry of movement.

A minute later, Arima's hand is wrapped in a beautifully constructed bracelet, luminescent shades of green and silver, topped with an extravagant bow.

Arima stares at the creation. Before he can open his mouth, Kinshiro charges towards Akoya. The pinkette squeals in shock. Kinshiro tackles the narcissist and pins him to the floor, a hand between his shoulder blades. Akoya thrashes and screeches.

In no time, he is let up. Dazed and shaken, he is ready to spit venom at Kinshiro. However, a mirror is shoved into his face. Akoya is shocked and faintly pleased. His beloved pink locks are elegantly tied into neat pigtails with thick, controlled curls. Two thick, glamorous, glittery magenta ribbons had been arranged in the biggest, flashiest bows in existence.

They were perfect. Akoya giggles in delight, admiring himself from all angles. He turns to Kinshiro.

"It's art." Is all the President says before he exits the room.

Yumoto enters the Defenses Club room and reels back in shock.

Bows.

Bows everywhere.

The desks, the shelves, the windows, the doors. They are taped to the _ceiling._

That's not even the extent of it.

Atsushi has so many bows around his glasses, he bumps into the wall and almost falls down the stairs. En seemed to be tied to his chair while asleep, a large bow holding his hands behind his back; he snores, completely unaware.

Io and Ryuu have it the worst. They rest on the floor in a mess of ribbon and limbs. Ryuu's face is under Io's chin and his arm is twisted between them awkwardly. Io isn't faring much better; a line of smaller bows lines down his back and uncomfortably pinches his skin. Their phones are dangling above them in an elegant, knotted tree-like structure, which upon closer inspection seems to be made of macaroni and dried glitter glue.

Wild cackling echoes from down the hall.

Yumoto rubs his temples. "Not again…"

He finds Kinshiro facedown on the wood floor. Kinosaki and Tazawa are tied upside down to the ceiling fan. That stupid fish is desperately arguing to someone on the phone, close to tears. Zundar is shivering, every one of his quills has its own tiny bow.

Yumoto cracks his knuckles.

"You broke your promise…" he mutters.

"No wait! It's art!" The overgrown sushi shrieks.

"What happened? Yumoto? Why is there so much ribbon?" Kinshiro says sleepily.

"Don't worry, babe," Yumoto carries Kinshiro back home, "It's just art."

Muffled fish noises are faintly heard from inside the giant ball of ribbon.

* * *

Day 7: Fireworks

A/N: First day back from spring break. I have no real ideas or logic. Have this strange assortment of jumbled thoughts thrown onto the screen. I am so tired.


	7. Fireworks

Day 7: Fireworks

* * *

He was a ray of light.

A piece of the sun that could brighten the room

and fill hearts with warmth.

He was smiles

And laughter

And love

And joy.

He had the energy to make the earth spin,

To stop the waves from crashing,

To open

To thaw

To love

Frozen hearts that no one else dared to.

He was everlasting happiness,

And he shared it with everybody.

...

Some would say he was ice.

Cold

Sharp

Frozen,

In time

In love

In spirit.

He was not.

He was a firework,

An explosion of passion

Waiting to be released,

To brighten darkness with his light,

To show the world his true colors.

All he needed was a spark.

He was a hidden flame

A secret place

That would burst forth with emotion

Once you unravel

The layers of his heart.

...

Together they were love.

They were passion,

They were joy,

They were understanding.

They were a powerhouse,

Invigorating the masses

Inspiring the lost

Healing the broken.

They were strong,

And even stronger together.

* * *

Day 8: Coffee

A/N: Decided to try my hand at something different.


	8. Coffee

Day 8: Coffee

* * *

Kinshiro was never a morning person. He dreaded waking up, pulling himself out of bed. For what? Work, work, sulking, monsters, more work. He never felt like himself in the mornings. Or rather, he felt too much like himself. He was irritable and emotional in the mornings. It took time for him to return back into his cocoon, his carefully constructed mask. He was ashamed at himself in the mornings. He was vulnerable. He was miserable. He drank his coffee black because it made him feel more mature. It shocked him into attention, back into hiding.

Then a bundle of energy known as Yumoto Hakone eased his way into Kinshiro's lonely life.

These days, years after high school, after aliens, after heartbreak, Kinshiro can find himself looking forward to waking up.

Sleepy smiles, messy hair, lazy kisses. Long legs peeking from under pajama pants, fingers idly tracing patterns on his arms. Slow giggles and morning breath. Leftover dreams numbing minds, clouding thoughts. Pure emotion. Pure bliss.

The absolute trust. The adoration, the admiration hiding behind love-sick, half-lidded eyes. They rarely use their voices in the mornings. It's all routine, gestures, whispers, hums. The only words spoken are gentle love confessions, still sincere and strong after the countless times the phrase has left their tongues.

The mornings are for the kitchen. For warm sunlight streaming through windows. For staring at one another, unashamed, unhindered. For slow waltzes to an unsung tune. For slow kisses and tender touches.

Mornings are for contentment. For calm. For sickeningly domestic, cozy, sleepy love.

Mornings are for coffee. Yumoto's energy doesn't come from nowhere, as Kinshiro has found. In the mornings, Yumoto is slow and deliberate, trusting and swaying and sweet and absolutely gorgeous. He takes his coffee with lots of cream and sugar. Kinshiro does too.

Mornings are for sweet coffee kisses and warm, cozy feelings.

Kinshiro is most at home in the mornings. He is at his most content in the mornings, with Yumoto, because they are filled with love.

* * *

Day 9: Purple

A/N: I got home later than I intended; this one is shorter than I'd hoped.


	9. Purple

Day 9: Purple

* * *

Kinshiro is still ashamed with his actions. He is ashamed at how he let his emotions cloud his logic. His narrow-mindedness. The Caerula Adamas era of his life is something he still looks back upon and cringes. He holds an immense hatred towards red capes and he would like to forget it all, thank you very much.

But…

He may admit, Kinshiro felt _powerful _as Dark Aurite. Even without the energy blasts and dark aura, there was something intimidating, fierce. He felt as if he could do anything, be anywhere, and no one would dare stop him.

Kinshiro spent hours wondering what it was exactly that gave him that confidence.

Then, on an offhanded trip to Walgreens, he found it.

On a whim, maybe, but he bought it. Tucked away under discount candy and off-brand conditioner, was a small tube.

He unwrapped the plastic, willing his hands to stop trembling. As carefully as he could, Kinshiro applied the product.

Yes. _Yes. _This was _it. _Kinshiro smirked, his lips coated in a deep purple hue.

It was the lipstick.

Suddenly, Kinshiro's phone rang. He answered, the bubbly voice of his boyfriend on the other line.

"Okay, see you in a few! Love you lots!" Yumoto chirped.

"Love you lots," Kinshiro replied, smiling softly.

All at once, Kinshiro realized the predicament he was in.

He could either tell his boyfriend about his newfound love of makeup.

Or he could hide another part of himself in complete embarrassment.

"I'm home, darling!" Yumoto walked into the living room, surprised to find Kinshiro sitting on the couch. He was red-faced and...purple-lipped?

"Hey, babe," Kinshiro looked sheepish, "I think, I...kind of like makeup."

Yumoto grinned. "That's awesome! The color looks great on you!"

Kinshiro jumped, not expecting the reply.

"Is it just lipsticks, or do you so the whole shebang?"

"I'm not sure? I just…" Kinshiro looked back to Yumoto. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Come on! It it my new job to show you the magic of a makeover!"

"Wha-" Kinshiro was left gaping. Yumoto pulled out his cellphone.

"Akoya, Ryuu, we've got a makeup emergency here! It's a code 97; bring the kit!"

And that is the story of how Binan's Makeup Club was formed.

* * *

Day 10: Birthday surprise

A/N: Repeat it with me, folks: Makeup is gender-neutral, makeup is gender-neutral...


	10. Birthday Surprise

Day 10: Birthday Surprise

* * *

Akoya sighs, trudging his way into the Student Council room, too tired to walk with his usual elegance.

With Kinshiro on vacation with his _boytoy Yumoto, _that left three times the work for himself and Arima. If he wasn't careful, his beautiful hands would be scarred with callouses! Oh but yesterday….yesterday was quite the party. Now, however, Akoya was just plain _worn out._

The previous day was the twenty-fourth, by the way, his _birthday _and it was quite possibly, the most...intimate? Friendly?...party Akoya has ever had.

The Defense Club knows how to throw a good party.

But now it's back to paperwork. Arima called in sick with a cold. Great. Akoya plops into Kinshiro's great chair, feeling slightly smug about doing so. He opens a drawer, intending to find a pen. Instead, there's a thick manila envelope. Akoya opens the envelope and peeps inside. It's stuffed with colorful papers of various sizes.

Curious, Akoya pulls a few out. The first paper is a love letter. Written to Kinshiro from a "secret admirer", who we now know was Yumoto, of course.

_You are intimidating, but not cold. You are strong, but not heartless. You are feeling, and your feelings are passionate, fiery._

_You are beautiful._

Akoya blushes. He puts the letter to the bottom of the pile and picks the next. It's a picture. A candid photo. Kinshiro is on a couch, wearing ratty pajamas. He's laughing so hard there are tears in his eyes. There's a note on the back.

_Darling has a wonderful laugh~ _

The writing is messy and smudged, there are doodles of hearts all over.

The edges are worn; the picture had been handled often.

Akoya picks out another document. This time, it's a diary entry. Kinshiro's.

_Journal,_

_Yumoto, Yumoto, Yumoto. For some reason, he's all that's been on my mind! The most menial things; the way the shadows play on his hair, how small and slender his hands are, the subtle grace in his movements. He seems sporadic, but every moment has purpose. He's...smooth, elegant. Organized chaos. _

_He's more complex than he seems. For one, despite his childish attitude, Yumoto Hakone is a math prodigy. His scores are mind boggling. His mind computes equations on a level I can't understand. He's like a calculator. He remembers facts about science and biology. He unravels thick metaphors in poetry and literature with ease. Yumoto Hakone is a genius. _

The next paragraph went on to describe Yumoto's body. Catching the words, lithe, smooth, beautiful, Akoy decides not to read the rest. (He also sees "oh my god" and "flushed pink" repeated a few times.)

A beautiful painting laid inside a paper-protector. For a painting, it's small, about six by six inches. A beautiful set of reddish eyes. Yumoto's of course. Signed by Kinshiro. Accompanied by a sketch. Kinshiro from behind, looking to the side, crying, loosely holding an apple by his side. The only color on the page were the apple and Kinshiro's eyes, which seemed even more vibrant and striking when filled with tears. The sketch was signed by Yumoto.

(There was another sketch….but it wasn't PG. Akoya respectfully pretends he never saw it.)

He rummages through the small pile in front of him, feeling more and more guilty for doing so. Every document was filled with so much affection. The two obviously adored one another. They knew sides to the other Akoya would have never known. Kinshiro is passionate about Mario Party and loves watching old horror flicks. Yumoto has much more experience with dating (than anyone Akoya knows) and likes playing ragtime and blues on the piano.

Suddenly, Akoya's phone chirps. He quickly gathers the papers and photos and letters back into the envelope. (He felt like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.)

_We're sorry we missed your birthday. When we get back, you'll get your real gift, but for now, take the day off. You've worked hard, you deserve it. Happy birthday; best wishes.~Kinshiro &amp; Yumoto _

Akoya smiles softly.

Arima is still sick with a cold.

Maybe Akoya could help out a bit.

* * *

Day 11: Reading

A/N: I am so tired. So, so tired. Side note: Akoya is the only one with a birthday in April that we know of.


	11. Reading

Day 11: Reading

* * *

Kinshiro was walking towards the front gates when a blond blur raced towards him.

"Kinshiro-senpai!" Yumoto stopped a split second before crashing into him. "Can you come tutor me after school today? Please?~"

Kinshiro stumbled back; he hadn't even said hello and the kid was already begging him for favors. Clearing his throat, Kinshiro said, "Do you not have any others you can ask?"

"Naruko-senpai and Kinugawa-senpai are busy; you're the only other genius I know!"

Kinshiro blushed, flattered. "Doesn't Yufuin get perfect scores?" He was infamous for them.

Yumoto huffed and rolled his eyes, "Akoya-senpai would shave his head before En got the motivation to sit down and teach someone."

Kinshiro chuckled. He noticed Yumoto staring at him with a dopey grin on his face. "What?"

"I _re~ally _like your smile." His voice was dripped in sincerity. "So, will you tutor me?"

Kinshiro's face flushed. He looked to the side, hoping Yumoto wouldn't notice.

"I suppose I could…"

"Yay!" Yumoto jumped up, wrapping his arms around Kinshiro's waist. "Thank you, senpai! My place or yours?"

"My place is no good," Kinshiro lied, "Is yours okay?" In all honesty, he was just curious as to what Yumoto's room was like.

"Okie dokie! I'll walk you down after school. See you then!" Yumoto skipped off. Kinshiro watched him, wondering what exactly he had agreed to.

The day passed by as unexciting as the next. Kinshiro allowed Akoya and Arima to leave early. When Kinshiro finally locked up the Student Council room, Yumoto was right outside the door.

"Are you ready?" he asked, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Quite." The walk back to Yumoto's was surprisingly quiet. Not awkward, but comfortable in a way. Yumoto hummed to himself, eagerly waving as people they bassed, but he didn't say much to Kinshiro. Kinshiro didn't mind. He wouldn't know what to say anyhow.

"Gora is out shopping; we've got the place to ourselves!" His voice was...calmer? Yumoto was still happy and energetic, but he seemed more relaxed, toned down a notch.

The house was decorated simply. Small bursts of color appeared in the form of house plants, probably Yumoto's idea. They walked up a flight of stairs.

"And this…" Yumoto opened the door, "Is my room!"

Kinshiro looked around. "It used to be an attic." Yumoto had said.

It was...unexpected, in some ways. The bed was small, covered in a mountain of stuffed animals, which Kinshiro had predicted. However, there was also a bookshelf, desk/easel combo, and a small antique piano.

"You can look around," Yumoto sat on the piano bench, pulling an ottoman near him in a makeshift table.

Kinshiro directed his attention to the bookshelf. He was shocked at the collection. Advanced textbooks on the sciences, psychology, biology, complex theories on the universe. Poetry of all sorts, Dickinson, Frost, Shakespeare. Art books and YA novels and manga were wedged in between Sherlock Holmes and The Count of Monte Cristo and Wuthering Heights. The pages looked worn, the spines broken in.

"When sorrows come, they come not in single spies, but in battalions," Yumoto said casually; he had his history book in his lap, "Hamlet."

Kinshiro turned to the desk. Scattered over its surface were dozens of assorted pencil sketches and paintings of various types; acrylic, watercolor, pastels. Kinshiro realized the paintings and portraits out in the halls were painted by Yumoto himself.

Kinshiro dabbled in painting too, but he was nowhere near as _versatile, flexible, _as Yumoto was.

Said blonde was chewing on the end of his pencil thoughtfully. Kinshiro's eyes drifted to the piano behind him. Surely, like everything else in the room, it wasn't just for show.

"Do you play?"

Yumoto looked up; he smiled brightly and set the textbook down. He spun around on the bench and cracked his knuckles, winking. He started playing. It was a tune Kinshiro didn't recognize, and for good reason, as Yumoto seemed to be making it up on the spot. Each melody flowed into the next, as if he couldn't decide what he wanted to play. Each note was precise, each song was intricate and harmonious. Yumoto's hands were a blur.

He finally wrapped up his song in a neat bow. Kinshiro then realized that because Yumoto improvised, no one would hear that beautiful melody again. _It's my song. _

"Anyways, we should get to studying, right?" Yumoto cocked his head to the side.

Kinshiro blushed. "Studying! Right-that's what I came here for-okay!" He cleared his throat and followed Yumoto, who had stood to sit on the bed.

"What do you need help with?" Kinshiro asked.

"Mostly memorization, basically. I get the ideas, but the details just don't stick, you know? I can tell you _why _they fought the war and what led up to it, but I don't know any of the dates or names of the battles."

"How do you think I should help you? What works best for you?"

Yumoto rubbed his chin. Kinshiro tried to ignore the heat from being so close to the other, their knees touching, or the way the light played off of his profile, making him look older, his hair more golden.

"I think I do well when I can see and hear something specific. Like, putting a little picture next to the word so I can remember? It doesn't work when I do it, though."

"Flashcards, then?"

Yumoto perked up. "I'll get the index cards!" He hopped up and seemed to dance on the way to his desk. He pulled out a stack of index cards and a bag of colored pens.

"It'll take me a while to do this. Are you okay with that?"

"We have time. I'll just finish up this book we have to read in Lit." Yumoto gestured to a thick novel, a bookmark tucked snugly in a page towards the end.

Kinshiro dutifully made the flashcards. Red for battles, blue for dates, green for people, etc. He worked quickly, finishing after a few minutes. He glanced up to Yumoto, blushing art what he saw.

The blond had one leg crossed over the other. Hunched over his book, his face was that of concentration, subtly changing emotions as he read, silently mouthing the words. A pair of glasses rested on his nose. Kinshiro stared. Yumoto looked like...a work of art. He lifted a finger to his lips, tongue darting out to wet the tip. He gracefully turned the page. His eyes widened; he gasped. Eyebrows furrowed in frustration, he finished the chapter, closing the book angrily and flopping backwards on the bed.

"I can't believe this. What a cop-out plot-twist." Yumoto muttered butterly.

Kinshiro chuckled. "I finished the flashcards, by the way."

Yumoto blushed. He sat up, sitting Indian-style on the bed, facing Kinshiro.

"Can you read the cards aloud?" Yumoto asked.

Kinshiro complied. He read out the information in a smooth, even voice. Yumoto seemed entranced.

He finished reading the last card. Yumoto stared, eyes distant. Suddenly, in a quick jumble of words, Yumoto repeated the information he'd heard, word-for-word.

"Yumoto...you're amazing." Kinshiro said breathlessly.

Yumoto blushed. He looked away sheepishly. "I'm not _that _great."

"Nonsense! You are a math genius, you read advanced science theories, you enjoy the classics and can quote them by heart, and you are a musical and artistic prodigy!"

Yumoto's face turned redder. He his his head in his hands, peeking through his fingers with an embarrassed grin on his face. "Oh, _stop that, _you!"

"It's true!" Kinshiro was at a loss for words, "I never knew any of this about you. You...you're so complex."

"I could say the same about you, Senpai." Yumoto tried to turn the conversation away from himself. "I don't have your passion, or attention span. I'm excitable where you are serious, loud and talkative where you pick your words. You demand respect, Kinshiro. I admire that about you."

Kinshiro blushed, but refused to let Yumoto get away without knowing how _talented _he was, _dammit! _"But you are social, Yumoto. In times where I stumble over my words, you smoothly talk your way through everything. You _belong_ wherever you go, where I need time to adjust. I've seen the way you handle people; no one, and I mean _no one, _can defuse a problem like you can. You are _amazing, _Yumoto Hakone."

Yumoto smiled. "You win this one, Kinshiro. You're way too good at debates. Wait, whoops!" Yumoto giggled.

"You have such a nice laugh." Kinshiro said offhandedly, more to himself than anybody.

Yumoto blushed once more. "You're embarrassing me, Senpai!" he laughed. He playfully shoved Kinshiro. Kinshiro shoved back. Soon, it escalated into a wrestling match. Yumoto won.

"Cheater!" Kinshiro said breathlessly, "Tickling is definitely cheating!"

"All's fair in love and war!" Yumoto was sitting on Kinshiro's back, smiling victoriously.

"With you, I'm never sure which is which."

Yumoto blushed. Kinshiro used the opportunity to flip the blond over, pinning him to the bed.

"No fair. Distracting me with pretty words." Yumoto's eyes glittered mischievously.

"All's fair in love and war~" Kinshiro practically purred. He smirked deviously.

Yumoto leaned up.

And kissed him.

Kinshiro's mind shut off after that point. All he would be able to recall would be somewhere along the lines of "warm", "sliding", "soft", "panting", and "those little noises he made that should be illegal because of how cute they are _good god." _

"I'm so glad." Yumoto confessed, "I was trying really hard to impress you."

Tutoring sessions became a regular thing.

* * *

Day 12: April Showers

A/N: I did a deep cleaning of the bathroom and went to a father-daughter dance. Then got distracted by Jason Ritter vines. I'm sorry this one's kind of late. Now I'm very tired.


	12. April Showers

Day 12: April Rain

* * *

And as he stood

In the

Thick

Thundering

Pouring

Rain

With silvery hair

Slick to his face

Gentle tears rolling down his cheeks

Head thrown towards the sky

He was beautiful

...

As his

Loud

Lonely

Desperate

Wails echoed out into the field

Drowned out by the

Rain

As his

Broken

Stuttering

Pitiful

Laughter

Fell from

Trembling lips

He was beautiful

...

As his

Quaking

Shivering

Cold

Body became

Enveloped

Tangled

Intertwined

With mine

He was beautiful

...

As his

Beaten

Bruised

Hurt

Heart

Opened up to me

Revealing the

Intricacies

The

Layers

The

Love

He had to offer

He was beautiful

...

As he

Slowly

Carefully

Proudly

Regained his

Strength

His

Passion

His

Energy

I watched

Entranced

Because it was I

Who was able to coax him back

From that dark

Desolate place

And nurture

Care for

Love

And return him to his full

Powerful

Amazing

Beauty

...

I had opened

A piece of his heart

He never knew existed

Because beneath

The layers

Of

Hurt

And

Fear

And

Sorrow

Was a man

Who could

Love

A man with

Great loyalty

Power

Respect

And

Above all

A beauty like no other

...

As he stood

In the

Thick

Thundering

Pouring

April Rain

I watched him smile

I watched him show

The world

Show

Everyone who said no

Show

That dark place in himself

That he was stronger

Than anything they had to offer

And

He

Was

Beautiful

* * *

Day 13: Ice Cream

A/N: Punctuation is for chumps. Alternatively, this chapter could be titled "From the Journal of Yumoto Hakone"


	13. Ice Cream

Day 13: Ice Cream (Middle school! AU)

* * *

"Stupid At-chan…" Kinshiro muttered. He kicked an empty can as he walked, scuffing his shoe. He frowned. Sitting on the park bench, Kinshiro inspected his shoe, cleaning off the dirt.

Sighing in defeat, he leaned back on the bench. "He promised to call..."

Kinshiro's head rested over the back of the bench. He closed his eyes. Just for a second…

Kinshiro then realized the lack of warmth on his face. Clouds? He slowly opened his eyes, shocked to see another pair staring back at him. He jumped.

"Hi!" It was a boy.

"Um...hello?" Kinshiro watched the boy circle the bench to sit next to him.

"I'm Yumoto; what's your name?" The boy stared at Kinshiro expectantly.

Kinshiro debated whether or not he should tell this strange kid his name. The boy, Yumoto he said, kicked his legs, smiling, still waiting for Kinshiro's answer.

"Kusatsu," Kinshiro said warily, "Kinshiro Kusatsu."

"Nice to meet you, Kinshiro!" Yumoto didn't seem to notice Kinshiro's general discomfort. "So, whatcha' doin' out here?"

"I was on my way home." Kinshiro replied stiffly, sitting up straight. Yumoto was sprawled out on the bench, utterly at ease; how embarrassing.

"Are you sure about that?" Yumoto chuckled, "It looked like you were sleeping."

Kinshiro blushed. "I decided to take a quick rest."

"It's a good thing I was here then! Falling asleep on a bench isn't fun." Yumoto talked with his hands. "You get kinks in your neck and old people yell at you."

Kinshiro stifled his laughter behind his hand.

"I haven't seen you around here before. What school do you go to?" Yumoto cocked his head to the side.

"I just moved here. I don't start school until next week."

"Really?" Yumoto's face lit up. Suddenly, he was alert and faced Kinshiro, bouncing with excitement. "What grade are you in? Do you know what teacher you'll have?"

"I'm in Dr. Zundar's homeroom. Eighth grade."

Yumoto pouted. "Aw...I'm only in seventh grade...But it's okay! We can still hang out after school!"

Kinshiro was startled at the statement. He just met this boy, and already he was planning for them to meet again. Everything was moving very quickly.

But...Yumoto was very easy to talk to. "Ah...alright."

Kinshiro didn't know what else to say. He feared the conversation would turn to awkward silence.

Yumoto, however, seemed to read his mind. "Hey! Let's go get some ice cream; my treat! I know a super good place down the street! Come on!"

Kinshiro allowed himself to be pulled up by Yumoto. The blond had a firm on his hand, leading him along. Kinshiro didn't mind.

Yumoto chatted idly, stopping to greet passersby. Kinshiro found himself laughing at Yumoto's silly antics, smiling at his charm. In turn, Yumoto was entranced by Kinshiro's intelligence and almost begged for more stories about his travels.

"Wow! You've been all over the world!" Yumoto's eyes glittered.

Kinshiro blushed sheepishly. "We've moved a lot."

"I want to see the world someday, too…" Yumoto's voice took on a dreamy quality.

"When I graduate, I promise I'll take you wherever you want to go." Kinshiro mumbled, too quiet for the blond to hear.

"Here we are!" Yumoto grandly gestured to a small ice cream parlor. Without waiting, Yumoto pulled Kinshiro inside. "Wom-san! Wom-san!"

"Yumoto, how many times have I told you!" A big man with very large front teeth half-heartedly scolded the energetic blond. "My name is-"

Before he could finish, Yumoto jumped up in front of the counter, laughing. "Look, Wom-san! This is Kinshiro!" Yumoto gestured to his new friend, who was shifting on his feet nervously. "He just moved here; he's never had a Thunder Sundae before!"

Wom-san went from mildly irritated to happy. "Well then, I hope you're not lactose-intolerant, young man." He laughed heartily moving to prepare the ice-cream.

Kinshiro sat on a stool next to Yumoto.

"You'll love it! I promise!" Yumoto chirped, "And if you don't; I'll eat it for you!"

Yumoto hummed along with the jukebox, spinning around in the stool. Kinshiro laughed.

"Yumoto! What have I told you about spinning?" Wom-san returned with two tall glasses of ice cream.

Kinshiro looked at the sundae before him, trying to figure out what was in it. Yumoto seemed to sense his confusion and explained excitedly. "Look, look! It's mint ice-cream with raspberry sauce, strawberries, and dark chocolate sprinkles. But this," Yumoto stuck his spoon in the ice cream, "is my favorite part.

Inside the mint ice cream was strawberry ice cream. Yumoto made sure to get a good amount of both sprinkles and strawberries on the spoon. He held it out to Kinshiro. "Say aah~" Yumoto sang.

Kinshiro blushed. He stared at the spoon and, hesitantly, let Yumoto feed him the sundae.

"Woah!" Kinshiro exclaimed.

"It's good right?"

"Yes, actually." Kinshiro, still without his own spoon, opened his mouth. "More please?"

It was Yumoto's turn to blush. He giggled and fed another bite of ice cream to Kinshiro.

Kinshiro, in turn, took up Yumoto's spoon. "Your turn~" He said teasingly.

Yumoto giggled. The two took turns feeding each other, telling jokes and laughing. Yumoto had started playfully poking at Kinshiro's leg with his shoe. Kinshiro poked back. That's how they started their game of footsie, feeding each other sundaes, utterly captivated by one another.

"Ah, young love." Wom-san sighed. He turned to Dr. Zundar, serving him his root-beer float, "Remember when we were like that, way back when?"

"No. If my memory serves me correctly, we were rivals." Zundar replied smoothly, taking a sip of his float.

"Oh, but we were flirting the whole time," Wom-san smiled cheekily, "You were just too embarrassed to say so."

Zundar blushed. "Shut up."

_I really like him, _Kinshiro thought to himself, _I really really like him. _

Suddenly, Yumoto seemed shy. "Hey, Kinshiro, when do you think we could hang out again?"

Kinshiro thought about his parents; they were on a business trip again. He'd have the house to himself until he started school.

"Anytime you want." He replied, smiling.

Yumoto blushed. He fiddled with his empty cup, "So...tomorrow then?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Day 14: Technology

A/N: Sorry this one's late! Busy day yesterday!


	14. Technology

Day 14: (Alien) Technology

* * *

"Kinshiro…"

"Yumoto…"

"Why...?"

"I...I don't know."

The two had walked back to the Defense Club room. Kinshiro was looking for Zundar, so Yumoto offered to help him look. What better way to find an alien than with another alien?

They found Zundar and Wombat...maybe.

Really, there were two little kids arguing in the middle of the room, but because they both talked like old men…

And because of...well, their appearances. The shorter one had spiked green hair and big black eyes with a star-like tattoo on his forehead. The other, pink hair, big front teeth, and a pink heart on either of his chubby cheeks.

"Zundar-sama?" "Wom-san?"

The children stopped their bickering to turn their heads sharply towards the two teens.

If "?" could be represented with an expression, it was the one Kinshiro and Yumoto were wearing in that moment.

Silence.

The room was tense. The aliens were still fuming over their argument with one another, and the teens were too shocked and confused to do or say anything else.

Kinshiro was the one to break the silence.

"...What happened to, um, your appearances?"

"I was trying to modify our forms, but this magenta moron botched up the system!" Zundar held up a small ray gun in his small hand.

"You weren't listening to me! Such an extreme transformation would destroy everything within a three mile radius!" Wombat shook a fist.

"The children would've been fine. Out influences would have protected them."

"But what about everyone else? The school, their homes, their peers...gone!"

"What's a few hundred humans. There are billions more." Zundar huffed, "...Besides...you said it would have been easier to monitor the children form a more earthly form."

"Yes, yes I did, and the point still stands, but you can't go recklessly corrupting the fabric of the universe!" Wombat sighed.

Kinshiro and Yumoto watched the performance like a tennis match, picking up bits and pieces of the story, still in shock.

Zundar frowned sadly. "My form...it's so small. I can't control puppets like you. I can't...I can't protect them…"

Wombat's eyes softened. He pulled the other alien close to him in a hug.

"It's alright. I know you're worried. Just...take it slow. Please?" Wombat looked into Zundar's face. "You can't protect anyone if your molecules have been obliterated."

Zundar chuckled. He snuggled his head into Wombat's chest, sighing softly.

"This is...this is really cute." Yumoto said. Two toddlers were cuddling. Yes Yumoto, it was very cute.

"I used to fear this guy." Kinshiro rubbed his temples.

"Let's just...leave them to their own devices, shall we, darling?" Yumoto hooked his arm with Kinshiro's smiling hopefully.

"Yeah...that would be for the best." Kinshiro leaned down to gently kiss Yumoto's head.

"Let's go get some pizza or something." Yumoto said off-handedly as they walked off.

"The more normal the better."

* * *

Day 15: That smells fishy...

A/N: ...what. I feel that if I try to write more than one fic per day I end up with something like this. How this turned into a Strawberry Kiwi (Wom/Zundar) fic I just don't know.


	15. That Smells Fishy

Day 15: That smells fishy

* * *

Zundar rolled over, furiously rubbing at his nose.

"Zundar-mama, what's wrong?" Kinshiro asked worriedly.

"There's-there's something amiss." Zundar's buried his snout in the sleeve of Kinshiro's jacket, instinctively trying to hide from the awful smell. "Something smells...fishy."

Zundar clambered into Kinshiro's pocket. "To the Defense Club! Hurry!"

Kinshiro burst through the door to the adjoining room.

"Kinshiro! What's wrong?" Yumoto stood suddenly.

"Where's *&amp;$^?" Zundar asked, peeking out his head.

"Wom-san is in the old Press Club room." Yumoto quickly grabbed Kinshiro's hand. The two ran down the stairs.

"*%#&amp;#!" Zundar shouted, "I smell it! There's something here!"

"What!" Wombat jumped up from the pile of rubble he was investigating. "Already?"

"Yes; we must hurry!" Zundar shook his tiny hands.

"What's going on?" Yumoto asked frantically.

"We'll have to explain later. Now, get to the Love Making!" Wombat rushed away to find something from the pile.

"It still works? I thought the bracelet was a souvenir," Yumoto mumbled, "Oh well. Spontaneous Love Making!"

"Aurite-you too!"

"But, Zundar-mama, the Caerula Adamas was disbanded; how-"

"You are no longer a Caerula Adamas; you are a Shining Knight!" Zundar hopped out from Kinshiro's pocket and onto Wombat's back.

Kinshiro stood next to Yumoto. "I...It's amazing…" He whispered. The costume was almost the same; however, instead of a piercing black, the fabric shone brightly in a metallic silver.

"Now go!" Wombat yelled.

"We don't know where it is!"

_Crash!_

"Now we do."

The two rushed out to the schoolyard. A twisted mass of metal was tearing apart the chain-link fence, absorbing it into itself.

"What is that thing?" Kinshiro yelped. It was nothing like any other Loveless they'd encountered.

Yumoto stared at the monster intently. He didn't notice when a long metal arm came to swing at him from the side. Kinshiro tackled the Battle Lover to the ground, taking cover behind a group of bushes. He threw a stone in the opposite direction, hoping to mislead the creature. It turned.

"Yumoto! What-"

"It's not alive." Yumoto muttered. "I don't know how I know, but it's not alive at all."

A car frame flew towards their hiding place. "Then we'll have to destroy it."

Kinshiro ran towards the creature, sword drawn. In a blur, he swiftly stabbed at its metal exterior, quickly dodging blows and looking for a weakness. He found one.

Narrowly missing an arm, Kinshiro reappeared at Yumoto's side. "Its underneath is its weakness, but my sword isn't enough to penetrate it alone."

"Right." Yumoto set to work. He used his brute strength to disorient the creature. A blast of light to stun it. "This won't keep it still forever."

"Kinshiro!"

Kinshiro held out his sword. Yumoto clasped his hands in a praying manner. A surge of power energized the Knight. His entire body was crackling, fizzing with energy. A thick red aura surrounded him and Yumoto both.

In a single smooth movement, Kinshiro struck the metal beast, burying his sword deep into its belly. The energy burst forth in an explosion of red light. The two were blinded.

A second later, all that was left was a small glowing orb. Yumoto picked it up, holding it in a gloved hand.

"Aurite! Scarlet!" Wombat ran towards the two. Kinshiro sheathed his sword, kneeling towards Zundar, who was perched on Wombat's back.

"Aurite, you did well." Zundar sneezed, "However, I do believe we owe you all an explanation."

"Gather the rest of the children," Wombat said.

The Defense and Conquest clubs were gathered in the old Press Club room.

"It's so dark in here!" Ryuu whined.

"Fine by me; any minute I spend not looking at you is one well spent, Zaou." Akoya replied.

"I don't see how you'd be so worried about looking at anyone but yourself; you're so glued to your mirror it's a wonder how you still remember my name, or do you just care that much?"

"Geez! You're both pretty; can we please get on with this already?" En groaned.

"As you know, Hireashi brought his technology here to create his show. On more than one occasion." Zundar started.

"Hireashi cut a lot of corners in his show. That coupled with the fact he'd planned on this planet being destroyed in the first place...he left a lot of residue." Wombat grimaced as he said the last word.

"Residue?" Atsushi mumbled.

"Yes. Alien technology. This includes everything from machines that can open space rifts to potions and poisons that can kill the entire population." Zundar fell from his spot on Wombat's back. Rolling his eyes, Wombat leaned down to let Zundar back up.

"This is the reason why we" Wombat motioned to himself and Zundar, "are still on your planet and why you all still have your abilities."

"We are working on a way to safely transport and store these materials." Zundar nodded, "And a way to track them."

"We still need your help, children. For the safety of not just your planet, but everything in the universe. In incapable hands, this technology can destroy entire galaxies." Wombat looked up at the teens.

"Scarlet and Aurite have already battled and detained one piece of technology." Zundar motioned to the glowing orb from the metal creature. "Until we invent a way to track them, this is a waiting game."

"So is this like a scavenger hunt? What do you mean they 'battled'?" En asked.

"Almost every piece of our technology will contain an energy orb like this one. As your leaders can tell you, they have the ability to transform their shells-"

"-Anything they are in contact with, living or dead," Wombat added.

"into mindless drones. Hulking creatures that will set out to accomplish the task they were programed with. Many of them having the same order: destroy."

"Children, this is serious, we need you. This is only the beginning." Wombat stated finally.

"We're in." Yumoto said, holding Kinshiro's hand.

"If it's to protect President, then we will stop at nothing." Arima smiled, standing next to a determined Akoya.

"It's our responsibility!" Atsushi nodded.

"I've got nothing better to do…" En sighed.

"I can wear my costume again!" Ryuu cheered.

"Speaking of costumes...the Curry sales were through the roof." Io said, "If you allow me to use the costumes for a profit again, then I shall also be a part of this."

Wombat smiled. "Children, this journey will be long, but it will be worth it."

"For the good of the planet!" Zundar shouted.

"For Earth!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

Day 16: Cooking

A/N: Much less shippy; much more headcanon-y. Aka: My take on the "after-series"


	16. Cooking

Day 16: Cooking

* * *

Yumoto hummed, stirring the soup in time with his hips. Kinshiro smiled.

"We may only have tonight~" Kinshiro hugged Yumoto from behind, singing softly.

"But until the morning sun you're mine~" Yumoto sang back, giggles melting through the lyrics.

"A~ll mine," Kinshiro placed a soft kiss on the nape of Yumoto's neck.

"Play the music slow~" Yumoto turned in Kinshiro's arms. He reached up to cup Kinshiro's face, kissing the side of his mouth.

"And sway to the rhythm of love~" Yumoto's arms moved to rest on Kinshiro's shoulders. He rested his head on his boyfriend's chest, humming softly. The two swayed gently.

"She rises up, like the tide~" Yumoto kissed Kinshiro, the other smiled against his lips.

Kinshiro chuckled, "The moment her lips meet mine~"

Kinshiro planted a kiss to Yumoto's temple, then one to his cheek. He trailed kisses up Yumoto's jaw and on his collarbone. A tiny kiss on his nose. One on the top of his head. Yumoto giggled madly. He took Kinshiro's face in his hands again, and pulled him down for a proper kiss.

Yumoto pulled away. "What's that smell?" He asked.

"Ack! The soup!" Yumoto dashed away from Kinshiro's hold, trying to salvage what was left of the soup.

"Stop laughing, Kinshiro!" Yumoto poked Kinshiro on the forehead, pouting. Kinshiro held his sides, shaking with leftover chuckles.

"Sorry, love." Kinshiro sighed, still catching his breath.

"That was supposed to be dinner…" Yumoto mumbled. He threw out the last of the ruined soup and grabbed the home phone. "I guess we'll just have takeout!"

Kinshiro kissed Yumoto's cheek again. "Love you babe."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too, you goof." Yumoto bumped Kinshiro with his hip, "Now hush, I'm trying to order pizza."

"Mushroom?"

"Of course," Yumoto rolled his eyes playfully, "Now go find a movie for us to watch; I'm in the mood for a crappy indie romance."

"Oh no, my tortured soul! My mother died when I was eight in a mysterious fire! I haven't played guitar since her death~" Kinshiro moaned dramatically.

Yumoto chuckled, "Yes, extra mushrooms; does it come with the breadsticks or is that extra?"

* * *

Day 17: Supernatural

A/N: This is my favorite one yet. (I made it extra fluffy to make up for the lack of KinYumo in the last two chapters.)


	17. Supernatural

Day 17: Supernatural (Circus AU)

"Half-man! Half-bird!" "An angel!" "A freak of nature!"

Chatter resonated throughout the town. Everyone was in a buzz; voices quick and pockets lightened. The Caerula Adamas Circus had made quite the impression on the villagers. Curious, Yumoto also made the trek down the beaten path, along with a thick flow of people.

With charm and speed, Yumoto, as impatient as he was, was able to weasel his way to the front of the line, cutting his wait time short. The ticket salesman was short with spiked green hair; his face was blank, but every so often, a look of despair overcame his features.

Yumoto entered the mangy black and red tent. Surrounded by the scent of animals and cheap food, he wormed his way into a seat. The ringmaster was a heavy-set man with slicked back red hair and a snarky, speedy voice. It was the usual display. Elephants parading, exotic monkeys climbing over to the crowd, lion tamers, bears in skirts. As usual, it made Yumoto sick to his stomach. The sickening sound of the whip made his skin crawl.

"And now...the moment you've all been waiting for…" The ringmaster smirked wickedly, "The Bird Man! An angel of death! A freak of nature! His deceiving beauty only hides his dark nature!"

A cage was wheeled out. All Yumoto could see was a pale mass of...something. He was too far away. He stood to try and get a closer look, but others had the same idea. His view was completely blocked.

He tried to pick out what was happening. The crowd was going wild. Cheers and oohs and words of disgust mixed with intrigue.

"Watch!" Yumoto heard the ringmaster. "The blood flows through his wings!"

The crowd went quiet, holding their breaths in anticipation. A loud sob echoed through the tent. The people burst into disbelief and shock and amusement. Yumoto was able to catch a glimpse of the event. He saw white. Dingy feathers dripped bright red. Blood. Yumoto gasped, horrified.

Then his view was blocked.

"Watch the bird-man fly!" Seconds passed. Nothing happened. The people cried their disapproval.

Then. The harsh, earsplitting crack of the whip silenced everyone. A pained whimper. Then, it was in the air. With a rattle of chains, Yumoto was finally able to see this "bird-man".

His wings were once beautiful. White. They were grimy, now. Dirty with mud and feces and dried blood and who knows what else. Sweat, or tears, dripped to the ground as the "bird-man" struggled against the weight of his restraints. Desperate to flee. He stayed as far from the whip as possible. He didn't have the energy to go on long. He dropped to the ground gracelessly.

Other members of the circus hauled the creature up roughly. Throwing him back into the cage. He didn't fight. He laid lifelessly on the splintered wood and hay.

"For an extra five gold pieces, I repeat, five gold pieces, you could earn the chance to see the bird-man up close! Along with the rest of our freaks!" The ringmaster laughed. It was a horrible cackling sound.

Yumoto wasn't proud of himself, but he was able to pickpocket the extra five coins from other members of the audience.

He frowned. Surrounded by laughter and glee and a morbid curiosity, Yumoto only felt a deep sadness. The other "freaks" were obviously fake. Sloppy taxidermy, second-rate costumes for the unfortunate animals or people stuck behind bars. There was a wall of people surrounding a single cage. The bird-man. It was impossible to get through.

Yumoto looked around. He snuck away from the "museum". He carefully made his way to an abandoned part of the circus, or so he assumed. It seemed to be the junkyard. For broken carriages and torn costumes and corpses. While everyone was distracted, and while he hid, Yumoto buried each of the dead in a shallow grave, the best he could do in the situation. He said a prayer.

It was night. The circus closed for the night. The ringmaster went back to count his money. Yumoto grimaced bitterly. Quietly, quickly, he skittered his way around the lingering circus members to the cages. He grabbed a candle from an unsuspecting strongman.

The cages were in the open. Exposed to the cold and the wind. Yumoto searched carefully, hiding the candle's flame, until he found it. A bone-thin body was curled up to make itself as small as possible, arms covering his face and wings pulled tightly against his body. His skin was pale, covered in untreated wounds and muck and thin scars. The chains were heavy around his limbs. His naked skin shivering from the wind.

Yumoto quietly whispered to the bird-man, desperately hoping not to cause a scene. The creature sat up, silver hair covering his face, long elven ears highly attuned to sound.

"I wish to help." Yumoto's voice was urgent, blunt, sincere.

The creature looked up slowly. Yumoto gasped. A slender face with sharp features and even sharper eyes to match. A bright, piercing green. A glare.

Yumoto looked around nervously. He pulled a blade from his pocket. The creature flinched, backing away, glare giving way to fear. Yumoto hummed comforting words. He picked the rusty lock on the cage. He clambered onto the splitting wood. He held a chain, the binding rattling in his hand. The metal was too thick to cut through. Yumoto would have to pick the locks.

He held out a hand. The creature backed himself into a corner. Terror was etched into his face. Yumoto held a chain; he pointed to his own wrist. Yumoto had to show he was trustworthy. He stared at the creature, arm extended, blade held loosely in his hand.

After what felt like an eternity, the creature hesitantly pushed a leg towards Yumoto. Yumoto smiled softly, gently holding the pale ankle to work on the lock. He heard a gentle gasp and his heart broke. When was the last time this angel was treated with tenderness? Respect?

The first shackle fell. The creature's face brightened, hope overtaking his features. Yumoto worked swiftly. The second. The third. Yumoto held the delicate hand extended to him. The last shackle fell to the wood with a dull thump. The creature threw himself at Yumoto, hugging the teen tightly.

Yumoto took off his traveling cloak and wrapped it around the creature. "It's not over yet." He mumbled. He took the bird's hand in his own and they slowly made their way back to the village, under the cover of darkness. "It's dangerous to stay. We must leave here immediately." Yumoto hurriedly packed a bag. He scrawled a messy note to his brother. He and the bird hid within the trees.

They took shelter in an old cabin. The original owners were forgetful. Yumoto held the bird's hand. A form of comfort.

"Do you have a name?" He asked.

"Kin." Was the reply. The voice was hoarse.

"Kin." Yumoto said, testing the name on his tongue. The creature, Kin, smiled.

Kin pointed to Yumoto. Yumoto cocked his head in questioning before realizing. "I'm Yumoto."

"Yoo-mo-to" Kin played with the word; testing different combinations of emphasis. Yumoto chuckled.

"Kin, your wounds must be treated." Yumoto was suddenly serious, "I must go out for water." He gently held Kin's shoulders, "Stay here. Be safe. I will be back." He kissed the bird on his forehead. A sign of reassurance.

He gathered the river water as quickly as he could. He didn't want to leave Kin alone. Once the large bucket was filled, he shuffled back to the cabin. Kin was waiting for him. He used a piece of his cloak as an impromptu rag to gently clean the bird. Kin sighed into his touch, but whimpered when Yumoto went over a particularly deep wound.

Yumoto hadn't brought enough bandage. He used a sheet from the linen closet to cover up what was left. Kin was practically mummified. Yumoto brought him fresh clothing.

Yumoto fed them a meal of preserved fish and fruits. "Do you have a home to return to?"

Kin nodded sadly. Yumoto dropped the subject.

They lived in that cabin for several months. Kin's injuries slowly healed. Life seemed to shine from him, blinding all those who passed. He was passionate and intelligent. Yumoto grew more and more fond of him as the days passed. Kin was attached to Yumoto at the hip, and when he wasn't, he was staring at the sky. Yumoto comforted him with gentle kisses and tender touches.

Then Kin grew anxious. Yumoto could tell he was fully healed. He longed to be back in the clouds. He wanted out of the tiny house, so grounded, so cramped.

One night, under the moon, Yumoto kissed Kin deeply. "I will always love you."

Kin's tears sparkled like stardust.

The next morning, Yumoto woke up alone. A single white feather lay on the pillow where Kin slept. Yumoto placed a soft kiss to the feather. A tear rolled down his cheek.

He and Kin will meet again.

* * *

Day 18: Party

A/N: Very tired. Very, very tired. Not as happy with this as I could be.


	18. Party

Day 18: Party (AU)

* * *

It was only out of courtesy. Kinshiro sighed, forcing himself to calm down.

Children screamed and ran and played and made messes all around him. He doesn't know why Arima had invited him. He really doesn't. There were so many things he could've been doing instead of attending a seven year-old's birthday party.

A toddler with a sticky face dropped their cupcake on the grass. They picked it up and ate it.

Kinshiro gagged. He tried for the umpteenth time to read his book. It was too noisy to focus. He crossed and uncrossed his legs. Oh god, a grimy two-year old stumbled in front of him, using his jeans for support. Kinshiro cringed, wondering how much trouble he'd get into for kicking a child.

Suddenly, all the kids ran to the gate, cake and toys forgotten. "Yumo-chan!" They cheered. What? Was it a late guest? Kinshiro looked up.

_Woah._ "Yumo-chan" was around Kinshiro's age. He was actually _really, really cute. _ Kinshiro's face turned pink. Arima walked up to Yumo-chan, smiling politely.

"Ah, thank you again, Yumoto." Arima had a baby, someone's baby, cradled in his arms. "I hope this isn't too much trouble."

"No, it's fine! I love kids!" Yumoto laughed.

It turned out, Yumoto was a face-painter, or at least, he was one for this party. The kids lined up to get cute cartoon princesses and animals painted on them.

Kinshiro blatantly stared at Yumoto. He couldn't help it. He was too cute. Kinshiro glanced at the kids. Yumoto was talented, for an ametaur. His lines were neat and the colors were vivid.

The children adored Yumoto. They swarmed him, hugging his legs and climbing his arms and laughing at his jokes. Yumoto matched their energy. He was a pillar of sunshine.

Arima approached Yumoto, a mischievous gleam in his eye. He said something to Yumoto, too quiet for Kinshiro to hear.

_Oh no he's looking over here; what do I do? Arima what did you do? _Kinshiro's eyes widened.

Then Yumoto was in front of him. "Hi! I'm Yumoto!"

The sun shone around Yumoto, giving the blond a halo of gold. The sharp shadows contrasted with his bright hair and glittering eyes.

Kinshiro coughed into his arm awkwardly. "I...I'm Kinshiro."

"Nice to meet you, Kinshiro!" Yumoto pulled out his brushes. "Now, it's my job to give _all _the guests here facepaint, and you're the only one left! Your turn! What do you want?"

Kinshiro blinked. He glanced at Kinshiro, who looked back with a smug look on his face.

"...whatever you recommend.." Kinshiro said quietly. Yumoto's face brightened.

"Alright! Let's see…" Yumoto peered at Kinshiro's face intently. Kinshiro thought the blond's eyes would blaze right through him. He blushed brightly.

"You're so pretty…" Yumoto mumbled, more to himself than anything. He didn't even seem to notice he said it.

"Let's do this!" Yumoto poured an assortment of colors onto a pallet. Metalic silvers and golds. Yumoto held Kinshiro's face gently. While Yumoto focused on the painting, Kinshiro took great care in admiring Yumoto's expressions.

The blond often had to blow his bangs out of his face, huffing in annoyance. He smiled softly when he finished an area. His eyebrows furrowed when he was thinking. His tongue poked out from his lip when he was concentrating.

"All done!" Yumoto held up a mirror. A beautiful shining design spread from his cheekbone, over his forehead, then down his jaw on the other side. The gold paint contrasted from the silver around his eyes, making them even more piercing. Kinshiro stared at the intricacies in awe.

Yumoto shuffle on his feet, his face sheepish. "Do you like it?" He looked up at Kinshiro with nervous eyes. Was he blushing?

"...I love it." Kinshiro smiled.

Yumoto blushed. "So...after this...would you like to do something, or...if you want to, I mean, it would be really cool…" Yumoto stuttered, growing more and more flustered.

Kinshiro chuckled. Yumoto quieted, his face flushing even more. Kinshiro stood and gently kissed the blond on the cheek. "I'd love to."

Yumoto's smile blotted out the sun. He squealed, jumping into Kinshiro's arms.

"Take me to dinner first…" Kinshiro whispered to himself.

Yumoto heard him and jumped away, blushing. "I was thinking a movie."

At least something good came from this party.

Kinshiro was going to have to thank Arima later.

* * *

Day 19: Sunflowers

A/N: Arima invites Kinchan to his cousin's birthday party because he wants his Pres to get a date because GOD he's so whiny and lonely; it ruins it for the rest of us


	19. Sunflowers

Day 19: Sunflowers

* * *

He wasn't sure how he got there. He'd taken the wrong train and ended up in the middle of nowhere. The woman at the counter told him their little town wouldn't be getting another train until the next night. He dropped his stuff in the cheap motel room and just...wandered. There wasn't much to do. The shops were small, the people humble, the town close and cozy. He didn't belong.

He wandered down a secluded dirt path. Walking, walking. He ended up on top of a hill. That's when he found it. A field of sunflowers. Out into the horizon, extending for miles. The bright, vivid color contrasted with the dull sameness of the town. He glanced over the field when his eyes caught on a gap. A small patch where the sunflowers just stopped. Curious, he decided to investigate.

On unsteady feet, he clambered down the hill. He walked through the towering flowers, a strange sense of isolation overcoming him. There was nothing but green, and yellow, and the blue of the sky. The stems crowded around one another, blocking his view out. It was calming, in a way.

He found the tiny clearing. There was a white bench of twisting metal. There was someone on that bench. For a second, he swore that the flowers had amassed and come to life.

The boy's hair was the purest gold he had ever seen. He slept peacefully, face turned to the sun. He was beautiful. Then, his eyes opened.

The boy's curious reddish eyes met with green. He smiled.

"I'm Yumoto; what's your name?" His voice was still hoarse and quiet from sleep.

"...Kinshiro." He blinked. Yumoto tapped on the bench beside him, urging Kinshiro to sit. He complied.

"So, what'cha doin' out here?" Yumoto asked softly, hands behind his neck.

"I took the wrong train." Kinshiro blushed. He sounded petty.

Yumoto hummed in response. "Where are you from?"

"Not here." Kinshiro sighed.

Yumoto chuckled. "Neither am I. I'm visiting family for the weekend."

Kinshiro looked at Yumoto's grinning face. The unsaid question hung in the air.

"I'm from Binan." Yumoto said, pushing his bangs out of his face. His hair glittered like spun gold.

"So am I." Kinshiro replied, feeling silly.

"That's cool! What school do you go to?" Yumoto was suddenly alert, interested. His sleepy eyes took on a certain shine.

"Binan High." Kinshiro said simply, "Second year."

"Next year, I'll be a first year. I guess that will make you my senpai~" Yumoto sang.

Kinshiro blushed. Something about the way Yumoto sang it made his stomach flip.

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Yumoto hummed quietly. They stared at the sky, watching the clouds.

"Sometimes...it's just nice to be silent." Yumoto whispered, "To observe."

Kinshiro nodded. They sat on the bench for hours, exchanging few words, but still enough.

They watched the sky turn from blue to pink to orange. The moon was nowhere to be seen, but the stars were beautiful.

They parted ways deep into the night. They held hands on the way back. No one knows who initiated it. At the mouth of the field, Yumoto leaned up to gently press a kiss onto Kinshiro's lips. With a sad smile, he walked away.

Kinshiro didn't see Yumoto the next day. He got on the train and rode back home, getting swept up in a storm of work and school and expectations. Eventually, he forgot Yumoto's name; soon his face was a blur.

He didn't forget the field or the sky or the bench, however. He didn't forget the feel of a hand in his, or soft lips on his own. He didn't, couldn't, forget the golden-spun hair or the soft, drowsy voice.

He had convinced himself it was a dream.

That is, until he saw a flash of gold at the opening ceremony that next spring.

* * *

Day 20: Easter

A/N: This one was fun. I feel like making the next one funny, for some reason.


	20. Easter

Day 20: Easter

* * *

To be fair, the costumes weren't his idea.

The makeup on the other hand….

Well, let's just say that there was a lot of...color, this Easter.

To be honest, the week had started out too normal, and everyone was hoping for a little bit of excitement.

This excitement came in the form of Atsushi's older sister. She was visiting for the holidays and decided it would be a great opportunity to revamp her sewing/costume design skills.

They'd agreed to be her models and, thanks to Yumoto, promised to wear the costumes to the Easter Picnic.

No one really expected for her to be a fushoji, however.

That's how the Defense Club and Student Council members ended up in some...unique…costumes.

Arima, En, Io, and Yumoto (surprisingly) wore the suits. Spring-y and elegant. They looked very handsome. Their outfits were made to match those of the remaining members; Akoya, Atsushi, Ryuu, and Kinshiro respectively.

The boys weren't told there would be skirts involved.

Frilly

Lacy

Cutesy

_Short _

_Skirts. _

With _stockings _and _heels _and _bunny ears &amp; tails._

Though, to be fair, all of them had the ears &amp; tails. The point still stood, though, not everyone was happy about the situation.

Correction: _Everybody_ was happy about the situation save for Kinshiro.

That's why he insisted on wearing makeup. A nice, dark shade of lipstick always boosts his morale.

That's how Atsushi's sister got the _splendid idea to put everyone in makeup._

Akoya was overly excited. Ryuu was less than pleased. Atsushi was nervous, Yumoto happy either way. Arima, Io, and En were indifferent, even when she started "experimenting" with the eyeliner.

The boys looked like characters from an overly sparkly 90s shoujo manga.

Not even Wombat and Zundar were safe from the attack.

Wombat had been stuffed into a little tux and tophat, which wasn't so bad when comparing him to what Zundar was being put through: A very poofy white wedding gown that was way too big for his tiny body.

The hedgehog was drowning in tulle and glitter.

"I feel ridiculous." Kinshiro muttered. He tugged the skirt down.

"I can't move!" Wombat cried. The poor thing was stuck on his back, unable to get up.

"Ibushi! Don't I look great?" Akoya twirled, smiling.

"Beautiful as always." Ibushi replied, subtly shifting in the stiff fabric.

Ryuu laughed, "Io! Buy me stockings like these!" He lifted the skirt a miniscule amount, showing off the lacy tops of the socks.

Io rolled his eyes. "You already have seven pairs of white thigh-highs. Why do you need any more?" Ryuu chuckled, whispering something to Io that made the other teen go red in the face.

En sat down, his feet on the table. "Is it lunch yet?"

"You're wrinkling your pants, En-chan!" Atsushi scolded, hands on his hips.

"You look like a housewife." En said nonchalantly. Atsushi blushed.

Yumoto grabbed Kinshiro's hand. "Don't worry, darling!" He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, careful not to ruin his makeup. "You look beautiful!" The comfort did nothing to alleviate Kinshiro's embarrassment.

"I feel pretty." Zundar said bluntly.

"Alright!" Atsushi' sister clapped her hands. "Time to get to that picnic!"

You could pinpoint the exact moment where everyone's souls left their mortal bodies at the realization.

* * *

Day 21: Ugly Sweaters

A/N: Guess who had no ideas for this one?


	21. Ugly Sweaters

Day 21: Ugly Sweaters

* * *

"President?" Arima asked one morning, "Why is your sweater so stretched out?" It was true, the sweater was almost comically oversized. A brown-orange tent falling off Kinshiro's shoulders.

Kinshiro blushed.

_Wandering hands make their way up under the sweater. Yumoto is laughing. One hand tests the elasticity of the fabric, the other is splayed across Kinshiro's chest, fingers dipping into his collarbone. Kinshiro squrims; he giggles. Yumoto smiles playfully and ducks his head under the hem of the sweater. He wraps both arms around Kinshiro's waist, snuggling into his stomach. Kinshiro smiles. _

"_Isn't it hot under there?" He asks._

_Yumoto stretches out the neckline to poke his head through. Yumoto pecks Kinshiro lightly on the mouth. He rests his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, sighing softly. Kinshiro plants a kiss to Yumoto's neck, earning a squeal of surprise. Grinning mischievously, Kinshiro attacks Yumoto's face with kisses. Every plane of bare skin is smothered in smooches. Yumoto laughs wildly. The blond is covered in kisses; on his cheeks, his forehead, his eyelids, every part of his neck Kinshiro can reach. Yumoto grabs Kinshiro's face and presses a firm kiss to his mouth. Kinshiro runs his fingers through Yumoto's hair, breathing softly. _

_Yumoto leans in for another kiss. This time, his tongue darts out to touch Kinshiro's lips and Kinshiro knows what's coming next. He smiles to himself and his own tongue meets with the other teen's. Yumoto's hands wander down to rest at Kinshiro's hips, rubbing gentle circles with his thumbs. Kinshiro hums his approval. He-_

"President?"

"I-" Kinshiro's face was flushed at the recollection. "It's none of your business." He pouts and turns away, hoping to calm his blush.

Arima turns to his work. He glances at Kinshiro. It's when he noticed a bright purple splotch on Kinshiro's collarbone does he understand. Arima chuckles softly.

"Young love…" he says quietly.

"What was that?" Kinshiro asked, his face still tinted pink.

"Nothing, nothing," Arima brushes the situation off, "Would you like some tea?"

* * *

Day 22: Bedtime Stories


	22. Bedtime Stories

Day 22: Bedtime Stories (Middle School AU; Sequel to Ice Cream)

* * *

Yumoto shivered. He hid under the blanket, curling into a tight ball. The rain pounded on the windows. The winds shook the tree branches. Yumoto shut his eyes tightly.

The thunder rang in his ears, echoing like a gunshot. The child whimpered. A quiet sob escaped past his lips.

"...Yumoto…?" A sleepy voice called from the darkness.

"S-sorry for waking you up, Kinshiro," Yumoto stuttered, trying to sound calm, "Go back to sleep, okay?" He forced a smile, even though he knew the other boy couldn't see it.

The couch shifted. Yumoto peeked from his cocoon. With half-lidded eyes and messy hair, Kinshiro arose from his bed to sit by Yumoto. The blond felt guilty, silly even, at having woken his friend up for something like...this-

"Ah!" Yumoto his his head under his arms. Kinshiro was at his side immediately.

"Yumoto! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kinshiro spoke frantically.

"Y-yeah...I'm okay…" Yumoto tried to suppress the terror in his voice. He didn't want his friend to worry. "Just go b-back to bed. I'll be fine…"

"No...Yumoto, please tell me what's wrong," Kinshiro pleaded.

Yumoto frowned, he peeked out from under his arms, looking up at his friend. The small nightlight cast a dim glow to Kinshiro's face, concern etched onto his features.

"I'm afraid of thunderstorms…" Yumoto mumbled.

"That's okay," Kinshiro scooted closer to the blond. "I was afraid of them too."

Yumoto looked up. "Really? Why aren't you scared now?" A crackle of lightning bathed the room in a bright white light. Yumoto whimpered.

"There was this story my mom would always tell me…" Kinshiro lifted up Yumoto's blankets, crawling under them with the other boy. He put his arm around the trembling blond.

"Once upon a time...a long, long time ago, there was a boy in a village. The boy lived with his mom in their simple little house where they grew apples. The boy noticed his mom was acting strange so he asked her 'Mom, are you ok? What's wrong?' and she replied, 'there hasn't been any rain; our apples are dying.' The boy knew how much him mom loved her apple trees, so he vowed to bring the rain back! He-"

A boom of thunder interrupted the story. Yumoto shook and clung to Kinshiro, his knuckles turning white. Kinshiro leaned down to hum in Yumoto's ear, rubbing circles on the blond's back. Yumoto's hands loosened. The lightning crackled.

Kinshiro whispered, "Listen to me; ignore the sounds outside."

Yumoto blocked out the rumbling of the thunder. He focused on Kinshiro. He focused on the soft melody, the arms around him, the other boy's breathing. Kinshiro's steady heartbeat contrasted with his own. Yumoto breathed in deeply.

Kinshiro started again.

"_The boy climbed up the mountain. On his way up, he saw a frog stuck under a rock. _

" '_Help! Help me!' the frog cried. _

"_The boy rushed over and carefully moved away the rock. The little frog looked up at him. 'Thank you, but I am injured and weak. Will you help me get home?' _

"_The boy replied, 'Of course! Where is your home?' _

"_The frog hopped into the boy's hands. 'At the pond on the top of the mountain.'_

" '_What a coincidence! I'm on my way there!' The boy gently paced the frog in his pocket and continued up the mountain. He finally reached the top. Unlike the stories, there were no clouds. The small pond was almost dried up. The boy took out the frog. 'Is this it?' the boy asked._

" '_Yes, please place me in the water." The boy did so. Suddenly, the frog began to glow. The tiny creature transformed into a beautiful god. The god looked at the boy, 'Thank you for saving me' The god smiled. With a wave of their arms, the pond began to refill. The god danced; clouds appeared from their fingertips. The boy was soon surrounded by the puffy white mists._

" '_Now I can bring rain to my lands. Thank you, boy. The gods shall celebrate in your honor.' The god gave the boy a special drum. 'Use this whenever you are in need of water, and I shall help.'_

"_The boy took the drum back down the mountain to his mother. 'Mom, your trees don't have to die anymore' The entire village cheered at the boy's arrival. He had saved them all from drought._

"_From then on, whenever it started storming, the gods would play their drums and shine their lights as thanks to the boy."_

Kinshiro looked down at Yumoto. The blond had stopped shivering ages ago. "That's so cool!" Yumoto said, returning to his full vigor.

"And you stopped shaking at the thunder!" Kinshiro hugged his friend.

Yumoto's face brightened in realization. The storm was still strong, but he wasn't scared anymore! "Thank you Kinshiro!" Yumoto hugged the other boy back, smiling gleefully.

The thunder crashed; Yumoto jumped. "It's the drums!" Kinshiro chuckled. His laugh turned into a yawn.

"Let's...get to bed…" Kinshiro slurred sleepily.

"But I'm not-" Yumoto yawned loudly, "...tired."

Kinshiro shook his head. He laid down on the couch, not letting go of Yumoto's waist. The blond followed and laid next to Kinshiro. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"No problem," Kinshiro sighed back.

The next morning, Yumoto insisted they play in the mud, much to the maid's disappointment.

* * *

Day 23: Texting

A/N: This was really cute to write. (The story Kinchan tells isn't real, I don't think; I made it up.)


	23. Texting

Day 23: Texting

* * *

"Oi. Yumoto, you're starting to act like Ryuu," En looked up from his seat, "It's starting to freak me out."

"Hold on; let me send just one more…" Yumoto mumbled, not looking up from his phone.

The phone buzzed. Yumoto's face lit up. With a sheepish grin, the blond pressed the phone to his forehead, squealing loudly.

"Definitely freaking me out." En backed away slowly.

...

Kinshiro lounged in his chair, jiggling his leg. He stared at the small screen, biting his lip in nervous anticipation. Arima entered the Student Council room, holding a stack of papers. Kinshiro didn't notice.

"President? Did you finish the paperwork?" Arima frowned subtly.

"I'll get it done eventually. There's time." Kinshiro stared at his phone, sitting up with a gasp at the sudden buzz.

"You said that fifteen minutes ago…" Arima sighed, "This is unlike you, President."

_Who are you even texting? _Arima rolled his eyes, grabbing a pen and setting off to pick up Kinshiro's slack.

...

"RYUU!" Yumoto tackled the pinkette in full panic-mode.

"Yumoto? What's wrong?" Ryuu replied quickly.

"I need your phone charger; NOW!" Yumoto was frantically waving his arms, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"Um...okay? Give it back." Ryuu handed over the charger, confused.

Yumoto rushed away, running into other students in his haste.

...

"Akoya?" Kinshiro asked timidly.

Akoya looked up. It was strange to see Kinshiro so...unguarded. "Yes, President?"

"What's the best way to compliment someone's appearance?"

Akoya smirked inwardly. _Asking the master, I see. _"Poetry. Compare their features to nature, emotions, experiences." Akoya flipped his hair over his shoulder.

Kinshiro nodded, looking more and more like an eager child by the second. "What could I say about their hair?"

"I don't know. What is their hair like? What does it remind you of? What do you like about it?"

Kinshiro furrowed his brow. "It's soft and sparkles in the sun. It's the color of gold."

"Use that. Combine all those things into a single, elegant metaphor."

Kinshiro nodded. "Thanks." He looked down at his phone and grinned.

...

En kept watching Yumoto, intrigued by the blond's strange behavior. Suddenly, Yumoto froze. His features stiffened into shock.

"Atsushi, look." En whispered pointing. This got the attention of Io and Ryuu, who also turned to watch.

Starting from his forehead, a deep red blush traveled down Yumoto's face. It migrated to his neck and peeked out from under his sleeves. Yumoto covered his face with this hands. "...oh my _god." _he whispered.

He perked up instantly. With a blush still tinging his cheeks, he turned to look at Atsushi.

"Senpai, do you know a good way to describe someone's eyes? Like...if they're...sharp. In a way. Like they can stare right through you?"

Atsushi smiled, "What about 'staring through my soul' or eyes that you swear can 'read your every thought'?"

Io offered his opinion, "Eyes they 'penetrate into the deepest depths of your heart', or something."

Ryuu snickered. "Not a good enough reason to use the word 'penetrate', Io."

Io smacked Ryuu in the arm.

En piped up, "My personal favorite descriptor for eyes would probably be _'piercing'." _

Yumoto smiled. "Right! I'll use that! Thanks guys!"

...

Akoya grimaced. This was the third time in the last five minutes Kinshiro has giggled from his seat. _Giggled. _Frankly, it was one-parts strange and several-parts annoying.

"Ibushi…" He whispered, "What's with President today?"

Arima took a good look at Kinshiro, his goofy grin, pink-tinted cheeks, and love-sick eyes. The Vice President finally put two and two together and smiled.

...

Yumoto hurried to their lunch table, eyes glued to his phone. He was silent save for the occasional hum or gasp, and he didn't seem to notice anything around him. (Well, once, En could've sworn he saw the blond look over at the Student Council table but...nah.)

Yumoto barely touched his bento. Taking the occasional bite and moving back to furiously type a new reply on his phone.

"Yumoto? Are you okay? You're not eating." Atsushi asked, concerned.

"Hm? Yeah, no I'm fine." Yumoto brushed off the bluenette easily.

Atsushi was able to talk him into finishing half of his bento before lunch was over. He barely got a response other than the average noncommittal grunt.

...

He'd manage to sneak off, under the guise of research. Kinshiro smiled at his phone, traversing the empty halls. He sighed happily. Suddenly, he ran into someone. How dare they! Don't they know who he is? He-

...

Yumoto told the teacher he was going to the nurse. It would be lousy to get his phone taken away in class. It happened to Ryuu once and he didn't see it until the end of the day.

He rushed down the hall, not knowing where he was going, eyes focused firmly onto the phone. Before he knew it, Yumoto was sprawled out on the floor. He'd crashed into someone. He looked up ready to apologize when-

...

"Yumoto!" "Kinshiro!" The two broke out into matching grins.

They helped one another up, standing close, beaming.

"Babe" Yumoto's voice drawled out sweetly, "You're the best; your texts are...oh!" Yumoto launched up at his boyfriend, pulling the other into a hug.

Kinshiro smiled back. "You're so cute. I can't believe you really think that about me."

The two walked hand-in-hand, fully intent on skipping class to go get some ice-cream.

Yumoto and Kinshiro cuddled close on the couch, drunk and dizzy on affection, a pleasant buzz ringing in their ears from their kisses.

They both heartily agreed; texting is fun, but it's _nothing _when compared to meeting up in real life.

Yumoto planted another kiss to Kinshiro's face, burying his head in the other's shoulder.

Kinshiro gently pressed his lips to Yumoto's jaw, earning a soft sigh.

"Love you lots."

"Love you lots."

* * *

Day 24: Sunshine


	24. Sunshine

Day 24: Sunshine

* * *

Kinshiro was never one for poetry. Often times, when a line would appear in his thoughts, he'd brush it off, stamp down on it. He thought his metaphors were silly, embarrassing even. Occasionally, however, in the midst of work, or a daydream, Kinshiro would jot down his thoughts. He always hid them before anyone found out. Hid them, rather than destroying them. For some reason, he didn't have the heart to throw them out.

And this ended up being the better decision.

Arima was the one to discover his habit. He'd written a few lines on the corner of the paperwork he turned in. While Kinshiro blushed profusely, Arima just smiled politely.

The next day, Kinshiro found a small journal on his desk, wrapped up neatly in a bow. Arima never mentioned it, or the incident, ever again.

So, not wanting to waste his gift, Kinshiro wrote. Everything. He no longer suppressed his thoughts. The journal became a diary of sorts, written in a poetic kind of format.

One day, Yumoto approached him, curious.

"Kinshiro-senpai? What's that book you always carry around?"

Kinshiro blushed. "It's just a journal. It's nothing special."

"Oh, ok. Is it like a diary?"

"No…" Kinshiro faltered. "It's more like a complication of thoughts. Just a random jumble of words. It's no big deal."

"That's cool! Can I read some?" Yumoto's eyes were wide and hopeful and ready to swallow up any sort of self-restraint or embarrassment Kinshiro might hold.

With a red face, Kinshiro hesitantly held out the book.

"Young pearl, drowning in pink and sorrow, open your heart, young sparrow." Yumoto read aloud.

Kinshiro blushed even more. Above that, however, he was shocked; had he really written that? That sounded….good.

"Let us ease your pain; your wings are broken, underneath your feathers."

Yumoto turned the page; his face in awe. He flipped a few more pages, picking and choosing what to read aloud.

"Are you the one to weep at the grave of a stranger?" Yumoto stopped reading. He looked hesitant, not knowing how to phrase the question he held on his tongue.

"Do...do these represent real people?" Yumoto flinched; was that too invasive to ask?

Kinshiro rolled the idea around in his mind, trying to remember the situation he was in when he wrote. "...yes, I suppose so."

Yumoto brightened up. He sighed in relief. He readied himself for another risky question. "C-can you tell me who?..."

Kinshiro furrowed his brow. "Sure, I suppose. I may have to think about it, however. I haven't looked at any of these since I've written them."

Kinshiro leaned over Yumoto's shoulder for a better view of the journal.

"See...this one is Akoya." Kinshiro pointed to a more light-hearted line.

"Playful bird with eyes of blue, the heart of the butler belongs to you." Yumoto cocked his head. "Akoya-senpai is the bird...but who's the butler?"

Kinshiro chuckled, "Have you seen the way Arima looks at him?"

"Woah! Really? Who's this one then?" Yumoto shifted his attention to another line.

"Climbing walls with silver claws and shimmering eyes of blue; a shadow drowned in the night." Kinshiro read. He thought, then he laughed. "That was a stray cat I saw outside my window."

Yumoto flipped to the last page of entries. "Who are these for?"

"Sunlight shimmered in his hair; it glittered like gold.

"His laugh rang like bells, his smile outshone the sun.

"He was a ray of light able to warm the room.

"His hair was of molten gold against the deep red hue of the setting sun.

"He smiled and the sun came to greet him.

"The moon and the stars and the sun all fight for a place in the sky for a chance to see him."

Kinshiro read the lines smoothly. He cocked his head, as if another angle would jog his memory. He'd forgotten who these were about.

"Let me think…" Kinshiro mumbled, "Male...Blond hair….nice laugh (probably laughs often)...nice smile (same as the laugh)...warm personality...lights up a room...I've probably seen a sunset with him once, or else I wouldn't have made that comparison." Kinshiro glanced at Yumoto.

The blond was bright red-

-wait.

The _blond _was bright red.

The _male, blond _who _laughed and smiled often, _had a _warm personality that lit up rooms…._

And has watched a sunset with Kinshiro.

"...it's you…" Kinshiro whispered, cheeks tinted pink.

Yumoto glanced up at Kinshiro, "Do...do you really think all that?" He asked quietly, something akin to hope in his eyes.

"Of course." Kinshiro replied, not knowing exactly what all of it meant.

Yumoto, red-faced, averted his eyes. Hesitantly, he reached out and grabbed Kinshiro's hand, waiting for a reaction.

Kinshiro intertwined their fingers.

* * *

Day 25: Winning

A/N: Sorry I'm a little behind! Very busy this week(end).


End file.
